Skycrane
"Who's me first pickup mon?" - Skycrane operator - Developed in 1962 as a civilian version of the military built CH-54 Tarhe, the S-64 Skycrane is specialist a heavy lift helicopter capable of transporting big amounts of supplies and vehicles from various locations to their drop-off points. Since their military counterpart proved to be such a success until their retirement, the Skycrane went into active service in civilian companies and some were used in military operations but not seen much in combat, the helicopter is also capable of fighting fires whenever required. In South America the S-64 Skycrane was used for civilian services and mostly construction efforts, but since the violence of the Martollo Cartel along with GLRF and Separatist Aggression during the [[South American Civil War|'Civil' War]] that brought things to a halt, several Skycrane Helicopters were utilised by Solano's New Andes Armada continental armed forces transporting important supplies to the battlefield including various vehicles for transport, several of these helicopters were still used for civilian purposes during the ongoing conflict. Civilian Service Since 1962, the S-64 Skycrane was specialised by various civilian services across the world, mostly ranging to fighting fires and being used for forest services. In the United States there are some of these Skycranes being used for transporting helicopters and fighting most fires, performing recoveries of wrecked vehicles and aircraft and search & rescue missions. Military Career The S-64 Skycrane didn't serve any military units within the United States' armed forces apart from its old but still popular CH-54 Tarhe cousin, but since the Tarhe was preserved in museums with several variants still in flyable states and preserved by various musuem owners and private collectors. Found in records in the year of 2029, there was an order for over 500 S-64 Skycranes by several companies across South American for utility use within several military forces in South America, one of the buyers were Venezuelan President Solano for his armed forces which were tasked in transporting supplies and vehicles to installations across Venezuela, this was prior to him founding the New Andes Armada. Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Gallery The Skycrane is best used in going into transporting heavy loads when not in combat service, there are civilian variants which are spotted flying in various parts across the world, even in South America during the civil war. New Andes Skycrane Humvee.png|A Skycrane carrying an unarmed M707 Humvee being airlifted to a New Andes Armada outpost within South America New Andes Skycrane Empty.png|A Skycrane without any cargo, mostly found on the ground without its engines running & rotors spinning Civilian Skycrane 2.png|A civilian variant of the Skycrane, found in several transport companies across South America Civilian Skycrane 1.png|Another civilian variant of the Skycrane, orange ones are mostly common across the world Similar Units All-thou the CH-54 Tarhe & S-64 Skycrane are built in America around the 60s for military and civilian use, a Russian counterpart was designed and built by Mil Moscow's helicopter plant to counter the Tarhe & Skycrane. * Mi-10 "Harke" Construction Skycrane - The Russian counterpart of the Tarhe and Skycrane built for transporting heavier cargo and even husks of tanks and helicopters, several Harkes were given modifications to build structures from the air but at the same time are vunerable to enemy aircraft. Behind the Scenes * The Skycrane is another heavy lift helicopter, it is currently outdated by Kangaroo and Crimson VTOLs. * Originally in the real-world perspective, the Skycrane is used as a support helicopter which is usually extinguishing fires in forests lifting heavy cargo and being used for hard-to-reach areas. :* In Reign of Conflagration, the S-64 will have a presence in Reign of Conflagration as a civilian helicopter along with a commandable variant for the New Andes Armada. :* The helicopter operator will have a Jamaican inspired accent for his voice lines. Category:Units Category:Units of the New Andes Armada Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin